StarGaze
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: *For P-chan-TheLostGirl's "Strange Couples" contest. ^_^ Fluffy little Treize & Cathrin songfic. AND GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!! IT'S CANNON!!!!!! O.O AMAZING!!! After a show Cathrin goes stargazing and meets a mystery prince-charming. But is he more then he seems


StarGaze 

by WSJ 

*grins* This is for P-chan-TheLostGirl's "Strange Gundam Wing Pairing" contest. Wai! What's the pairing? *giggles insanely* Are you sure you want to know? Well, a friend of mine actually dared me to write one of these awhile ago, and P-chan's contest was really just a kick in the butt to finish it. ^^ 

**Couple!** *drumroll* It's Cathrin and Treize with a small side-dish of Trowa and Midii!!!!! ^_^ Ok, I know I'm officially crazy, you _don't_ have to remind me!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, or the song. 

()()()()() 

"Great show Midii, you did really well." 

Midii blushed slightly under her boyfriend's praise. "Thank you Trowa." 

The blond girl had arrived at the circus three months ago and had instantly recognised Trowa as her long-lost "Nanashi", and had proptly desided to join the circus. At first Trowa had been suspicious that Midii was still a spy, but after awhile that doubt had faded away. They'd begun to train Midii for the high-wire, and tonight had been her first performance. 

Cathrin sighed and turned away as her little brother took Midii's hand and led her towards his room, Midii giggling and Trowa with a small smirk on his face. 

Cathy (I'm gonna call her Cathy from now on. ^~ Much easier) quietly stepped outside the tent, not caring that she was still in full circus costume. 

It was late, and the sky overhead was splattered with millions upon billions of stars. Cathy took a deep breath as she climbed the small hill behind the tent, savoring the fresh air. It was so good to be away from the stiff, artificial air and star-less skies of the colonies for a change... 

She stood at the top of the hill, her head craned back as she tried to remember the astonomy lessons her adoptive mother in the circus, Auntie B, had given her when she was younger. 

"Let's see... Sagitarius, Aquarius, Orion..." 

"And Leo, Draco and the Gemini." 

Cathy gasped slightly and turned to see a man slightly taller then her, dressed in a full military uniform, standing on the hill next to her, his head also thrown back so he could observe the stars. 

The man blinked and lowered his eyes until they met hers. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to. A friend of mine is related to one of the circus performers and she wanted to drop in and say hi. I got tired of waiting outside and saw you up here. You looked lonely, so I thought you might like some company." He smiled genuinely and held out a hand. "My name is..." He paused, searching through his mind for a suitable name. He couldn't give his real one. "...Rowe. Rowe Kushrenada." 

"Oh," Cathy said, her eyes widening slightly. "Are you related to the famous Treize Kushrenada?" 

"Rowe"s lips curled up into an unseen smile. It was a good thing it was so dark. "You could say that. We're related distantly. But come," he said, taking off his cloak and spreading it on the ground for her. "Satgazing is no fun when you have to put a crick in your neck to do it." 

Cathy was reluctant. "Oh no, it's all right. I don't know much about astronomy, I was only out here for a moment, to admire how much more wonderful everything is on Earth, compared to the colonies." 

"Ah yes, I love the colonies, but the air is stale, recycled, and there's no stars or moon to admire pretty women by." Even in the dark Treize could see Cathy's blush. "You never gave me your name fair maiden. Am I to be haunted forever, trying to think of a name that holds nothing to your beauty?" 

Cathy's blush deepened. "It's Cathrin, Cathrin Bloom, Mr Kushrenada." 

"Please, call me Rowe. Now will you sit with me, fair Cathrin, to watch the stars?" 

Still Cathy hesitated. "But your cape thingy will get all dirty!" 

"Nonsence, I have others." He held his hand out to her and she saw the pleading in his eyes. "Please?" 

She took his hand and the two sat down together on the soft blue cloak, looking upward at the vast sky. "You said you didn't know much about astronomy," Treize said. "I'll teach you if you want." 

Cathy smiled into the dark. "Ok." 

**Look at the sky, tell me, what do you see? **

Just close your eyes and describe it to me. 

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight. 

That's what I see through your eyes. 

"...So," Cathy said after several minutes of pointing out and naming constellations. "You said you had a friend who had a relative in the circus. Do you happen to know who?" 

"No," Trieze said, shifting possition to get a little more comfortable on the ground that was growing cold, even through the thick cloak. "All I know is that it was her half-sister." 

"Ah, so it was a girlfriend." Cathy said, slightly disappointed. 

Treize blinked. "No, just an old friend who happens to be a girl. I'm not in any relationships right now. If you hadn't noticed the uniform, I'm in the army, and it's kinda hard to fall in love when you're always on the move. You?" 

Cathy shook her head. "No, no one. I did have a crush on my knife-throwing partner here for awhile, but then it turned out he was my brother! Pretty wacky huh." 

They shared a laugh. "That is pretty funny." Treize admitted. "That guy with the hair? He's your brother? How could you not know?" 

"We were seperated when we were really little and he ended up losing his memory. He came to work at the circus about two years ago, and I had a crush on him. Then he left for reasons I still don't know, but apparently got conked on the head again because he regained the memories he'd lost, but lost all the ones from then on. _Finally_ a friend of his did something or other to help him get _all_ his memories back, and that's how we knew." 

Treize whistled. "Wow, complicated past!" 

Cathy rolled her eyes. "You're tellin' me." She suddenly started to shiver and Treize looked at her in concern. 

"You're cold! Come here and let me put my arms around you to get you warm, I don't want to have to end this night yet." 

Surprised, Cathy did as he asked and snuggled into his embrace. "You smell good," she mumbled, and then immediately flushed crimson as she realised what she'd said. Treize just laughed and hugged her closer. 

**I see the heavens each time that you smile, **

I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles. 

And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile. 

That's what I see through your eyes. 

For a few minutes the two just sat in silence, savoring the others' warmth and company. Finally Cathy spoke. 

"I bet you a kiss that your past isn't as complicated as me and my brother's." 

Treize raised a forked eyebrow at her. "Well, that's a bet I'll have to make sure to win." 

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but isn't it funny how everyone's scared of Dorothy's eyebrows, but no one minds Treize's? *shrugs* Maybe it's just because of the creepy reality that Dorothy actually _dyes_ her eyebrows to be that color...) 

"Where to start..." Treize mused. (Most of this is made up, since I know very little of Treize's past. ^^;;) "Well, when I was seven my parents were killed in a MS accident and I went to live with my best friend Anne and her family. At 11 we made friends with Milliardo Peacecraft, whom I'm still close to today, by the way. By the time Anne and I were 13 Anne had been dygnosed with scitzophrenia and we had to watch her constantly to make sure she didn't hurt herself. At 15 both of us went into training at the Victoria Base, along with Zechs Merquize and Lucrezia Noin. When we were seventeen Anne fell out of a second story window during another 'war' between her personalities. For awhile it didn't look like she was going to live, and I thought I was going to die with her. She recovered, but we both stil bare the scars, both physical and emotional." 

Cathy was slient and for a moment Treize was almost afraid he'd bored her to sleep with his "oh-so-tragic" past. Finally though she spoke. "Rowe, I-I had no idea! You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to." 

Treize chuckled and tucked a hand under her chin, bringing her face up so he could look into her eyes. "And what if I want to?" 

**Here in the night, I see the sun. **

Here in the dark our two hearts are one. 

It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun. 

And love just took me by surprise 

Looking through your eyes. 

Cathy blinked. "Wh-what?" 

"I said 'What if I want to kiss you'?" 

"I guess you will then." 

"Not if _you_ don't want me to. Cathy? It's up to you." 

Cathy felt a tear glimmer in her eye. How long had she watched Trowa and Midii and wished for a hansom prince of her own? How many times had she watched them kiss and dreamed of her own first kiss? 

And now, it looked like all her dreams were coming true. Here was a mystery man, who had shown up seemingly out of no where. She had yet to get a clear look at his face, but he was everything she'd ever dreamed of. 

And she was sure. This Rowe, this man, he was her prince, soldier or no. 

She nodded her head slightly, and watched Rowe's lips curve into a delicate smile. He leaned forward, and she did too. When their lips met it was like an electric fire had flowed between the two, and Cathy knew he was hers and she was his. 

Forever. 

And she knew something else too. 

I look at myself, and instead I see us. 

Whoever I am now it feels like enough. 

And I see a girl who is learning to trust, 

That's who I see through your eyes. 

As he pulled away from her delicately he was met with a saticfied smirk. "What?" he asked. 

"Your name's not Rowe." she said just before pulling him in for another kiss. 

**Here in the night, I see the sun. **

Here in the dark our two hearts are one. 

It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. 

And love just took me by surprise 

Looking through your eyes. 

"I have to go." Treize said finally, as the two snuggled together under the stars, occationally stealing a kiss or two or three in the moonlight. "Anne will be wondering where I went." 

Cathy nodded and bit her lip, standing up as he piched up his dirty cloak, slinging it carelessly over an arm. "Just promise me two things Treize." 

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Anything for you Cathrin." 

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as for the second time that night tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Please don't kill my brother Trowa." 

Treize blinked. "You're brother's a..." He smiled, his eyes softening. "All right. Done. What was the other thing?" 

Cathrin bit back a sob and burried her head in his chest. "Please come back to me!" 

Treize nodded, gently pulling away from her. "I promise." As he started down the hill he turned around and blew her a kiss, which she "caught" and held next to her heart. 

"Remember..." she whispered. "You promised." 

**And there are some things we don't hold. **

Sometimes a heart just needs to grow. 

And there is so much I'll remember 

Underneath the open skies with you forever. 

Three months later... 

Cathy sat on the hill under the stars, savoring again the sweet aroma of earth's air. Trowa was due back from his latest mission any time now, and the war was almost over, meaning Treize also would soon be back in her arms. 

"Leo, Capricorn, Cancer..." She recited off the names of the constilations he'd taught her, remembering their one magic night. 

Something seemed to flash before her eyes and suddenlt she stood in a huge hanger-bay type of thing. In front of her two giant mobile suits clashed. Without ever having seen them before she knew what they were, and who piloted them. 

Tears pricked her eyes as she helplessly watched the battle before her, knowing before it happened who would be the victor, and who would be killed. 

"No, no Treize, you _promised_..." 

**Here in the night, I see the sun. **

Here in the dark our two hearts are one. 

It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. 

And love just took me by surprise 

And then she was back on the hill, staring up at the fading stars. She bit her lip to keep from crying and turned her head to the east, where the sun was just beginning to rise. 

Out of the rising sun she glimpsed the small dot of a flying mobile suit, one that was quickly becoming larger. Midii raced out of the tent, shouting and waving her arms, just beginning to show the signs of her pregnancy. 

But still Cathy sat on the hill, remembering one night. 

"Someday Trieze, someday I know you'll come home." 

**Looking through your eyes.**

They may never have told each other 'I love you'... 

**Looking through your eyes. **

...But they didn't need to. They knew. 

()()()()() 

*sniffles* Aw jeez, I'm getting all teary!!!! *bursts out into sobs* R-Reviews ple-ease!!!! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
